It is already known to use bag systems for the transportation of bulk liquids. Such bags can be mounted in standard, dry, van type containers or the like, such containers being suitable for piggy-back transfer between road vehicles, rail vehicles or water borne vessels.
Flexible bags of tough sheet material have been developed for this specific purpose and are typically mounted in a standard container and secured therein by a harness of strapping. The bag is inserted into the container empty, filled, then transported in the container to the desired destination and there emptied. The filling and emptying processes are carried out by suitable pumping devices. In the past the empty bags have been designed to be returned to the point of origin for reuse. However, increasing transportation cost for returning the bags has often resulted in their being simply discarded.